riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:All Of Me Hero/''chyba gorzej być nie może... a nie właśnie jest''
Churaa wróciłam po dość długaśnej przerwie, ale teraz przynajmniej mam pewnosć że nic mi nie przeszkodzi (chwilowo) w dalszym pisaniu. OK więc na czym ostatnio skończyliśmy... a juz wiem, to zaczynamy!! ' ''Teylor ' ' '''rozdział III Chciałabym móc powiedzieć że w drodze na dół miałam jakieś przemyślenia lub wspominałam moje szcześliwe dotychczasowe życie, ale niestety nie mogę tego powiedzieć bo wcale tak nie było, mój mózg ciągle krzyczał Aaaaaaaaaa!" więc tyle by było z moich dramartycznych scen. Nie wiem czy Jack robił mi to specjalnie czy naumyślnie , ale zapewne nie wiedział ze mam straszny lęk wysokości i niestety latanie nie sprzyja moim gastro przewodom, a ponieważ wymiotujące ptaki nie nalezą do rzeczy normalnych powstrzymywałam sie cudem od pozbycia sie jedzenia. Po bardzo długim i przerażającym locie nad Kalifornią w końcu stwierdziłan że latanie nie było by takie złe gdyby nie to że całe moje ciało śćiskało sie w jakimś ptaszysku, aż mnie ciarki przechodzą na semo wspomnienie o... błłe no nieważne. W każdym razie kiedy wylądowalismy opróżniła swój żołądek. - prosze powiedz mi że to juz Long Island - nie to jest Nowy York, złapiemy taxi i może dotrzemy na miejsce przed 20 - powiedział Jack grzebiąc w swoim plecaku- yyy... nie masz czasem kasy ? - żarty sobie robisz?!- krzyknęłam wystarczająco glośno żeby przechodnie zaczęli na mnie patrzeć jak na wariatkę - noo, nie. To masz pieniądze czy nie? - mam- powiedziałam zdejmując plecak, zaczełam w nim grzebać- albo wiesz co nie,nie mam -świetnie więc idziemy pieszo, albo.. - nie, nie ma mowy o lataniu zwłaszcza z tobą Więc tak sie stalo że przez prawie trzy godziny szliśmy pieszo do miejsca które znam tylko z opowiadań rodziców. Po drodze uciekalismy przed bandą chłopaków w skórzaych kurtkach, którzy naprawde chcieli sie narazić Jackowi mówiąc różnie obraźliwe rzeczy na temat jego rodziny, więc skończyło sie na niezłej bijatyce przez co wylądowaliśmy na komisariacie policji, ale dzieki bogom (dosłownie) udało nam się omamić policję i jakimś cudem zwiać prawie niezauważonymi, ale i tak jesteśmy poszukiwani za podpalenie połowy komisariatu pochodniami Hekate. Najważniejsze jest że przeżyliśmy. Więc po kilku wpadkach pobiliśmy rekord świata w pakowaniu się w kłopoty, ale to i tak jeszcze nic (a i jeśli zobaczycie moją twarz w telewizji, razem z oskarżzeniami o wzniecenie pożaru w komisariacie to sie nie zdziwcie). Po wielkim trudzie wędrowania przez tak ogromne miasto jak Nowy Jork wędrówka po lesie była błahostką. Szliśmy szlakiem wydeptanym przez namolnych fanów natury, po przejściu około kilometra zboczyliśmy ze szlkaku i dalej przedzieraliśmy sie przez las z wyciągnietymi mieczami i czekaliśmy tylko na to aż zza krzaków wyskoczy jakiś makabryczny stwór majacy fobie zabijania. I tak też się stało na wzgórzu z którego było już widać obóz (i był to najpiękniejszy widok jaki kiedykolwiek widziały moje oczy, ale niestety nie dane mi się było nim nacieszyć). Kiedy tak sobie siedzieliśmy na wzgórzu i patrzyliśmy na ludzi w obozie, za naszymi plecami do ataku szykowało sie coś okropnego - Tey wstawaj na nas już pora!- krzykną do mnie Jack. Zerwałam się jak popażona i oboje pomknęliśmy w dół, a za nami bestia. - Jack co to jest?!- krzyknełam do niego - to dzik kaledoński - CO?! A czy on czasem nie zastał zabity przez Meleagera? - Teoretycznie tak , ale potwory z czasem się odradzają i udaje im się uciec z Tartaru, a teraz biegiem! - dobrze że mi to teraz powiedziałeś! - spoko, ale teraz wiejmy, nie mam zamiaru skończyć jako jego obiad! I dalej pognalismy w dół wzgórza, ale dzik nas wyprzedział i stanął naprzeciwko nas. Teraz z odległości zaledwie kilku metrów zdałam sobie sprawę z powagi naszej sytuacji, potwór miał na oko prawie dwa metry wzrostu, jego ślepia płonęły czerwienią, a kły rozchodziły się na boki i zawijały w naszą stronę, z jego pyska wystawała jescze jedna para kłów uniesiona do góry. Dzik zacharczał i ruszył w naszym kierunku, uskoczyliśmy na boki każde z nas w przeciwnym kierunku, nie widziałm Jacka i miałam ogromną nadzieję że nic mu nie jest, ale miałam własny problem dzik biegł w moim kierunku podniosłam się z ziemi i pobiegłam dalej, ale nie moglam biec szybko sandały sie do tego nie nadawały starałam sie zrzucić je w biegu i ku mojemu nieszczęściu jeden z butów poleciał w kierunku dzika i odbił sie mocno od jego pyska raniąc go trwale w oko, potwór jeszcze bardzie sie rozjuszył i ponownie zaczął za mną biec, biegłam jak najszybciej, ale on mnie doganiał i po chwili stałam twarzą w twarz z dzikiem kaledońskim a Jacka nigdzie nie było widać. Wyciągnęłam przed siebie ostrze i uskoczyłam przed dzikiem jednak moje szczeście nie trwało zbyt długo okazało się że dziki bardzo szybko zawracają i zanim zdarzyłam sie uchylić już trzymałam się kłów dzika, w prawym boku czułam przeszywający ból- krwawiłam i to mocno, nagle dzik sie zatoczył, zrzucił mnie i walnęłam głową o pień drzewa ostatnia rzecza jaką wtedy widziałam był Jack klękający przy mnie i przeszykujący plecak, podający mi ambrozje i nektar. Czułam jego ciepłą dłoń na moim policzku i jego łzy spadające mi na ramiona, nic nie słyszałam mogłam tylko czuć ból, nie mój ale jego i już wiedziałam że nigdy nie zobaczę ani jego, ani moich rodziców ani nikogo kto był dla mnie równie ważnym, moja ręka wysunęła się z jego uścisku i zapadłam się w ciemność. ' OK. TO CHWILOWO BY BYŁO NA TYLE MÓJ MÓZG JEST CIĄGLE NA WAKACJACH, MAM NADZIEJĘ ZĘ UDAŁO MI SIĘ CHOCIAŻ TROCHĘ ZAGRAĆ NA WASZYCH UCZUCIACH TAK JAK UDAŁO MI SIĘ ZAGRAĆ NA UCZOCIACH MOJEJ SIOSTRY.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach